


Cuddling Prompts 04. In Front of the Fireplace

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Late-night cuddling in front of the fireplace.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Cuddling Prompts 04. In Front of the Fireplace

Stephen was almost asleep by the time Tony came back from the bathroom. The flickering firelight made him look even more beautiful than he already was and Tony took a moment to just appreciate the incredible sight in front of him.

Dressed only in loose fitting workout clothes made out of some thin material and sprawled out over their nest on the floor there was no trace of the distant and collected Master of the Mystic Arts Stephen projected to the outside world. All that was left was a hedonist who loved what life could offer. It had taken Tony quite a while to find and resurrect that part of Stephen's personality and he was proud and honored that he'd managed it.

"You can come over and touch, you know?" Stephen said softly.

"But you look so beautiful," Tony countered. "I just want to appreciate you like you deserve."

Stephen smiled and blushed a little bit while he shifted around until he was on his side and facing Tony. "Come here." He held out a trembling hand and only barley avoided knocking the almost empty wine bottle over. "You can appreciate me just as well while being next to me."

That had been another surprise after he'd gotten together with Stephen. Tony would never have suspected that he was a _cuddler_. Loving, affectionate, always trying to crawl into Tony's arms… it had been a nice surprise that just like pretty much everywhere else in their shared life they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle in this area as well.

Tony went over and took the offered hand before he went down on his knees next to Stephen. "Let's stay here for the night." The idea had come from nowhere but now that it was here he wanted nothing more than to stay in front of the magical fire, take Stephen into his arms and spend the night here. Waking up with the early morning sun, Stephen still in his arms, deeply asleep, safe and sound - this was what paradise was made out of.

Stephen looked at him in surprise but nodded after a moment. "Let's do that," he agreed and rolled onto his right side, already half asleep again.

Tony took his usual place behind him with a laugh. "You just want to cuddle," he whispered into Stephen's ear and pulled him a little bit closer.

"Always." Stephen pushed back a little and arranged Tony's arm around his waist to his liking. It only took him a moment to find a comfortable position and he was asleep within minutes.

Tony stayed awake a little bit longer, marveling at incredible amount of trust Stephen put into him, and enjoying the feel of having the love of his life in his arms. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart," he murmured and kissed the bit of Stephen's shoulder he could reach without too much trouble. After a little bit of shifting around and rearranging his arm he followed Stephen down into sleep, still wondering what he had done right to deserve all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here]().


End file.
